Not Forever
by wannabeanelvengirl
Summary: *reposted for clarity* *formerly known as the groupies Three* Angeline is sister to Boromir. She came from Earth with her brother and his best friend. Now she must join forces with the fellowship to save middle earth. Can she do it? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

So as you can all tell, I have decided to repost this story. The reason for this is that I have realized that my characters are what some would call: perfect. I will change the story around a lot, so apologies to anyone who liked my story before :-() sorry.  
  
By the way, I own nothing. Nothing at all. Reality is so hard to bear. Oh my god! I actually own something! I own my characters, Angeline, Aaron, and James! Any other characters that you are confident you have never seen in any other work belongs to me too! Yippee!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"This is the best movie. I love it!" exclaimed Angeline Kensington dreamily. She sighed contentedly as she leaned back onto the couch.  
"Mm hmm," James, her brother said, busily watching the screen.  
Angeline smiled at him good-naturedly. "We can't watch a movie without popcorn," she pointed out.  
"Yeah, someone should get some for us," Aaron Marshall said matter-of- factly, looking pointedly at James.  
"I don't like popcorn. You go get it." James replied without taking his eyes off the TV.  
Aaron got up, motioning Angeline to come with him. She looked at him uncertainly and stood up slowly. She watched in amusement as Aaron pulled James off the couch while he protested, "But it's at the part where they start the council of Elrond! We can't go now. It's the most important part!"  
Aaron groaned and stopped the movie, much to James' displeasure.  
  
The three friends were all sitting comfortably at James' and Angeline's place. They had been comfortably sitting in the living room watching The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
"Three rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them,  
  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie," chanted James in a low voice as they walked.  
The lights flickered as they made their way. They all stopped, being completely freaked out by James' voice and the lights, when Aaron turned back to James and growled, "Shut up, you're creeping me out." James glared at him and replied slyly, "Fine, then move before I say it again." Angeline giggled softly then, at Aaron's look, she turned her face whistled innocently. Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently.  
  
They continued towards the kitchen, but little did they know that their world was about to turn upside down.  
  
"Chips?"  
"Check."  
"Pop?"  
"Check."  
"Popcorn?"  
"In the microwave."  
Angeline looked at Aaron and smiled tentatively. She continued: "Cups?"  
"Check."  
"What else do we - hey, the popcorn's done. Ahhh - ouch!" She started. "That thing's hot," yelped Angeline about the bag in the microwave.  
James laughed and opened a drawer, "which is why we have these, sis." He held up a pair of tongs.  
Angeline blushed and looked sad when she heard Aaron laugh, and took the tongs from her brother. Carefully, she took the bag out of the microwave and poured popcorn into the bowl that James handed to her.  
Aaron took the bowl from Angeline while she carried the pop. James grabbed the chips and the cups.  
They passed through the doorway of the living room to the kitchen and stopped when Aaron tripped, accidentally throwing the bowl of popcorn into the air. James and Angeline were frozen in their spots while popcorn rained down on their heads.  
Aaron glanced at them quickly and realized that they were not moving. He followed their trail of sight and to his dismay; it was not a television in a living room they were looking at, but a life-sized form of Lord Elrond - with a bowl upside down on his head.  
James gasped and stared. "We're . . . we're . . . in," he struggled with the word as though it did not want to come to his tongue. "Rivendell," he whispered.  
"Who are you mortals?" asked Elrond after removing the plastic dinnerware.  
Aaron stepped forward: "I'm Aaron, and this is my friend James." And at a glare from Angeline, "and then there's her."  
"My name is Angeline," she said quietly. Aaron looked at her with a mixed expression of impatience and contempt.  
Angeline was furious inside. 'I just don't understand why he has to treat me like shit. I have never treated him like that. I deserve respect.'  
Elrond frowned. "What are you doing here? You were not invited to the council."  
Angeline was the one to speak this time. She said in a timid voice, "we don't know how we got here. Actually, we were coming through a doorway in my home, when we ended up here."  
Suddenly arrows were pointed at them from one direction, a staff from another, and battle-axes from another.  
"Are you a spy of Sauron?" An elf with his arrow pointed a little too close to Angeline's neck asked coldly.  
Angeline craned her neck to keep it as far as possible from the arrow. "Well, you see, I'd tell you, but the arrow is kinda distracting," she said angrily. The elf narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She continued, "and if we were spies of Saruon, then why would we tell you about ourselves, huh? If we were your enemies, we would not be stupid and tell you all about us."  
"I would not know what you would or would not do. I am not a spy," the elf responded testily.  
James was also getting annoyed. "What do we have to do to prove that we are not spies? Get shot by one of your trigger happy hippies over here?"  
Gandalf spoke up. "Nay, that is not necessary. I believe that you tell the truth for I see no reason for you to lie." He looked towards Elrond. "I suggest that we look into this matter later, and carry on with the council."  
Elrond nodded and all the weapons lowered slowly. He called for someone to lead them to a place where they could stay for the time being. The last thing they heard as they exited the council area was:  
"Bring out the ring Frodo," Elrond declared.  
  
Chapter 2  
They were led out to an area outside in the forest where one of the elves told them to wait. They would be called upon when the time came for them to be talked to.  
"They make it sound like we were bad kids and they're gonna give us a lecture." Aaron grumbled. He looked at James who was trying to make himself comfortable on a tree root and Angeline who was staring back at the building in awe.  
They had known each other since they were born. James was the oldest at eighteen. Aaron was next at the age of seventeen, and Angeline at seventeen as well. Aaron was born in February, and Angeline was born only three months after him in May.  
Their families were friends. Their parents were best friends in high school, college and after marriage. They were the same. Well, nearly.  
James and Aaron were best friends and knew they could count on each other for anything. But Angeline was another story. James and Angeline got along great, the only problem was Angeline and Aaron. The problem was not Angeline. Rather, it was Aaron who had low tolerance for her. He picked on her whenever possible because he found her shy self somehow offensive.  
They all went to the same schools: preschool, elementary, and secondary. James was in grade twelve, and Aaron and Angeline were in grade eleven.  
James leaned back and sighed. "Too bad Aaron doesn't like her. They could be friends like Aaron and I am," he thought as he looked over to his sister. "She's a beautiful girl with her green eyes and black hair. Its just too bad they can't get along."  
Angeline smiled dreamily, lost in thought. "All those elves are so beautiful. I never imagined . . . wow." She glanced at Aaron who was lost in some other world, staring at the sky. Her mind wandered back to when they were introducing themselves to the council. "I still don't understand him. He is just so arrogant. It's not like I hate him, or that he's ugly or anything. Quite the contrary. He's actually pretty good looking. Maybe even as good looking as the elves. Ah . . . maybe not." Unbeknownst to herself, she was actually smiling, and both boys were looking at her oddly. "What was it? Oh, yeah: 'His dark hair, and brown eyes are so entrancing.' Hah! I can remember Veronica saying that to me. My best friend. Will I ever see her again? Well . . . what else did she say about Aaron? Right, 'I think he is so hot. He's so popular, and nice, and gentle and caring, and, and, perfect!' Not. I can't believe she could even think that!" She laughed out loud at that thought. "Maybe if he didn't hate me so much, I might agree..."  
"What's she thinking? She smiles, then frowns, then smiles again, and then laughs! Has she gone psycho?" Aaron thought, staring at the sky. "I wouldn't be surprised.  
"Those elves were weird. I don't think it's right for a guy to be beautiful. Girls should be beautiful, like Angel. 'You like her. You know you do.' Greg had said that. I laughed, 'cause he was so wrong. It was funny because I really didn't like her. I knew what she was: beautiful. But it didn't mean that I liked her. How could anyone? I mean, she's so pathetic. Afraid of anything and everything. You can't even talk to her because she looks up at you like you're gonna bite her or something. I can't stand that."  
Angeline looked up at the sky to see what was so interesting to Aaron. Unable to find anything, she shrugged and looked over to James. "The best brother in the world: sweet, caring and just all around wonderful. The most popular kid at school, he's always nice to everyone. I wish I could be like him. His only fault is finding friendship in Aaron. I guess it's okay, though. Aaron only hates me, no reason for him to hate James as well. James is good looking too; well at least that's what all my friends say. He has light blond hair, and brown eyes. It's not fair; I'm the only one in my family with green eyes. I want brown eyes too. Grrr." Aloud she laughed, getting everyone's attention. She blushed and looked down, making Aaron roll his eyes again.  
James smiled, "well, I've been thinking." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And I think we should join the Fellowship."  
Aaron merely grinned and said, "cheers, mate," in an English accent.  
Angeline gaped. "What! We could get killed. I don't want to join. No way. Not happening. Not for a million dollars." She scowled.  
Aaron jumped in, "how about on a dare?" He smiled contemptuously. "You can't refuse a dare."  
She stared.  
  
Chapter 3  
"Lord Elrond will see you now," an elf motioned for them to come. "Please follow me." The elf led them back to the council area where they came from three hours after they left.  
They stopped in front of Lord Elrond and waited for him to speak. Aaron looked around, bored. Angeline walked towards the center of the circle and stood silently, looking at the ground the entire time. James was staring at everything in fascination without watching where he was going. He bumped into Aaron when they stopped and he hadn't noticed. He and Aaron started pushing and shoving each other playfully.  
"We do not know who you are or where you hail from, but Gandalf trusts you and I trust Gandalf's judgment." Elrond looked at them all gravely after the two teens stopped fooling around. "But this doesn't mean that I fully trust you."  
"Um, Lord Elrond, may I say something in defense? Please?" Angeline asked weakly. Elrond nodded. "Well, we know that we are innocent from whatever charges you lay upon us. We want to prove to you that we are not here to hurt you. We have no idea how or why we are here," she ended with certainty.  
Elrond sat in thought for a moment. He looked at them pensively "I am reminded of an ancient prophecy in which three children come from another world to help save Middle Earth. You come from another world, do you?"  
Aaron spoke up, "we think so."  
Elrond looked around seriously at all the remaining council members. "I must look into this and see if what I think is true." He looked again at the teens, "Amdir will direct you to some rooms you can stay in. I will call upon you again when I find some answers."  
He looked back at the Council members. "The council is dismissed. You may return to your rooms or wander freely in Imladris. I suggest that you do not travel outside our borders where it is unsafe." With those few last words, he left.  
The same elf that had taken them from the council and brought them back was the one named Amdir. He led the three through the various hallways and chambers until we reached one particularly fancy one where they apparently were supposed to stay.  
They all got adjoining rooms in what they believed to be the human wing where, obviously, all the humans were to stay. James and Aaron had to share a room, but they didn't mind too much.  
Since Angeline's room was first in line, they went there first. It was very large, and painted almost totally in white. There was a four- poster bed with delicate netted drapes hanging from each post. There was a door leading out to the terrace that went from one end of the wing to the other. And a window as large as the wall framed that door. To Angeline's relief, there were curtains that could be pulled across the window to give her some privacy. There was a large vanity as well and a few wardrobes and drawer chests.  
Another servant rushed in claiming that Angeline needed to be dressed for the feast later on that night. The males were ushered out of the room as they muttered about women and the length of time it took for them to get ready.  
While Angeline was preparing, the others were being shown their room. The boys' room was a little larger than Angeline's. It was painted a soft yellow that matched the color of the sunlight that poured through a large window and open door identical to the one in Angeline's room. They had two beds instead of one, and they had no drapes on their posts. They also had wardrobes and drawer chests, but no vanities, and only a single full-length mirror.  
"A servant elf will be coming later on to help you get ready for the feast tonight as well. But, until then, you are free to wander around Rivendell. Take great care to not get lost, although any elf would be happy to give you directions." Amdir stated before leaving.  
Aaron jumped onto his bed. "So, what do you want to do?"  
James walked around the room, looking at everything. "I dunno. Want to walk around the terrace?"  
Aaron exhaled. "Well, I don't want to get lost in Gazebo World. Geez, it could practically be a theme park. Yeah, fine, sure, lets explore."  
James knew what Aaron meant. Look around, and find some thing to cause mischief. And, maybe, they might catch a few elven ladies on the way.  
Silently, they left the room.  
Two hours later, they came back to the room with no results to find a male elf waiting for them.  
"I am here to help you dress," he said in a low, musical voice.  
The boys stared at him with wide eyes. James was the first to speak, "I, I . . . I don't do the whole help me dress . . . thing. I dress myself." He stammered as the elf turned to look at him.  
The elf smiled. "Perhaps I should rephrase. I am here to help you get your robes ready for you to dress. The actual dressing is done by you."  
The boys sighed in relief and the elf laughed a harmonious laugh. They waited as he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue and a light green . . . dress?  
The elf waked, or maybe floated, back towards them. "Here are your ro-"  
"Dresses. You want us to wear dresses," Aaron remarked. "Nay, these are not dresses. They are robes to go overtop your own clothes," the elf replied.  
After some arguing and glowering at the dresses/robes, the teens finally consented to wear them.  
After they were all dressed and ready the elf, which they had come to know as Bélend, explained that there was still a half hour for the feast to begin. They would go to Angeline's room and wait for yet another elf to take them down to the hall.  
After Bélend left, they waited five minutes before they went to Angeline's room. James knocked on the door, anxious to see how she looked. Aaron was indifferent and stood at the door as if he had better things to do. Seconds passed until they heard the door opening.  
It was an elven maid. She allowed them to enter the room and sit on chairs by the door. Angeline was at the other end of the room, in what was made to be a washroom. Aaron started to talk to James. "What is the point," he muttered, "for us to have to sit here and wait for her. I mean, they make it look as though she's some beautiful superstar." He was talking about the maids who were flitting back and forth, preparing for her entrance.  
Finally, Angeline did enter. James smiled at her arrival, and Aaron gaped with large eyes. She was dressed in a pure white gown with tones of lace, but no frills. It was a fitted dress with no slits and a shallow neck. The sleeves were also fitted until the ends where they turned into bells. She seemed taller, and more elegant with her black hair done in an elven style with intricate braids and curls. She bore no jewelry save a silver, circular locket that had scripted on it an elaborately carved heart with a crown in the middle on one side, and a crossed sword and horn on the other.  
She confidently walked with a grace that no one knew she possessed. The soft smile on her face grew as she saw her friends.  
They stood up as she came near them. "Looking good, Angie," James grinned.  
Aaron smiled and complimented her for once, "nice dress."  
Angeline smiled evilly, "you too."  
  
Chapter 4  
They made it down to the feast all right. Angeline got a lot of looks from the male, unmarried population and some even rose to take her to her seat. She took them all with a hesitant smile, but James scowled at all of them, and they sat back down.  
They made it down to the long, gigantic table where the food was being served. An elf guided them to their seats. Elrond sat at the front of the table, as was usual. The entire fellowship was seated near Elrond. The three teenagers were surprised to find that they too, had seats next to such important people. On either side of Lord Elrond, were Gandalf, and Frodo Baggins. Next to Frodo, were seated Sam, Merry, Pippin, and finally Gimli. Next to Gandalf sat Aragorn, then Legolas, then Boromir.  
Angeline was ushered next to Boromir, who took great interest in her and began talking with her immediately. James was escorted next to Gimli, to his displeasure. But that displeasure lasted for only a little while, until they found that they both had sisters. Aaron sat next to Angeline and did nothing much for the longest period of time until he found he was sitting next to Glorfindel. He asked him many questions about what it was like to arch, and his horse, and the differences between Man and Elf.  
"You are Lady Angeline, are you not?" Boromir asked Angeline.  
She smiled bashfully, "yes, that is my name." She hesitated a second then said, "you are Boromir, right?" Boromir smiled and nodded.  
"Yes! We are a strong lot, us Dwarves. Though I can't say much for elves, and you, boy! You seem strong, but not enough meat on your bones. Eat more food!" Gimli cried roughly.  
"Humph," James grumbled. He looked at everyone else for an escape, but they were all involved in their own conversations. He tried to ignore the dwarf and stared at his dinner, but the non-human did not notice.  
"Aye. That is your sister I see, seated across from me. I too have a sister, you know," he said insufferably.  
"Really!" James looked at him, suddenly interested.  
"So do you arch better standing or crouching?" Aaron asked an amused Glorfindel.  
"I find that I can do well sitting or standing," he replied tolerantly. "What is your preference?"  
"Well, I enjoy either way. Crouching is tougher, but more challenging. Standing is easier, and I do better that way. But I have fun crouching for it's challenge," Aaron answered eagerly like a child that has had too many sweets.  
And so their conversations continued for the duration of the feast. Finally, near the end of the Feast, Elrond rose and led everyone to the Hall of Fire.  
When everyone was inside, he pulled the teens and the Fellowship into another chamber. The singing and merrymaking continued in the hall as they walked curiously into the chamber Elrond led them to.  
  
"I have done extensive research and found that my earlier prediction was true. These three are from another world, come to help save Middle Earth. But before they were in another world, they lived here, as other people," Elrond announced to the Fellowship.  
They three teens looked at Elrond with inquisitiveness as the Fellowship made sounds of amazement and disbelief.  
Aaron poked James in the shoulder. "I'll bet you I'm royalty. I know I am."  
Looking at the adolescents, he began, "Aaron Marshall, your identity in this world is Aaron, brother of Aragorn, Isildur's heir."  
Aaron grinned at James and nodded while he hugged Aragorn who smiled back and embraced his long lost brother. "Cool. I'm royalty! Angel," he looked wickedly at Angeline. "You must obey me! I am your king!"  
Angeline looked at him unenthusiastically and yawned loudly. "Actually, you're not. Aragorn," she smiled at the future King, "if he were to reclaim the throne, would be. Not you. You would just be the lowly, useless prince." She finished that by grinning victoriously. Aaron looked at her in shock and James grinned at him. Angeline looked at him with contempt but inside her mind, she was battling between herself. One voice said that she had better apologize because she had just dissed a prince, and the other said that she had better not because all he had ever done was torment her. He deserved it. The second voice won over that battle and influenced her to never praise Aaron again.  
Smiling, Elrond carried on his reunion announcing. "You, Angeline, also have the same name. You are sister to Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."  
Angeline grinned brightly and jumped over to hug Boromir who hugged her back tightly with a joyous smile. "Whoa! Now I have two brothers. This rocks!"  
"Actually, dear sister, you have three brothers. Faramir, my younger brother - who is older than you - is also your brother," Boromir reminded her with a jovial smile.  
"Three! Boromir, Faramir, and James!" Angeline glowed before she looked over to Elrond with a worried face. "But James is still my brother, right?"  
Elrond did not smile. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but he is not."  
Angeline's face fell. James walked over to her and said gently, "It doesn't matter what anyone says, you're were, are, and always will by my favorite sister."  
Angeline managed a small smile. "I'm your only sister." James chuckled, "all the more brotherly love for you then." He focused back on Lord Elrond. "So. Who am I?"  
Elrond once again smiled. "Do not sound as though you have lost all memory of who you were. Your name is Lasgalen."  
James' jaw dropped. "I was - am an elf?" Elrond nodded. "Holy shi- ah. Um. I meant, wow. Elven." He exhaled loudly. He looked at Elrond. "So, does that make me related to you?"  
Elrond replied, "no, you are akin to Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. Your home is in there, in Mirkwood."  
James felt his ears and found that they were pointed. He could see better, and clearer than ever, and everything seemed shorter than usual. He was an elf! He turned to Legolas. "Well, I guess it's long time, no see!" He embraced his brother.  
As everyone began talking with each other, Elrond interrupted. "I have been looking over the prophecy. It goes as I tell you:  
  
'Three from another world, akin to this, appearing from nothing, will be the aid. Finding hope in the dark, they shall ride valiantly with the sun in their hands. Though tears their eyes will shed, a tide of faith shall arise. The winds, North, South, West and even East, will bow towards their might. The earth and its animals will work together. To save and protect against the Eye will be their task.'" Elrond stopped. He stared down at the now seated teenagers hanging onto his every word.  
They looked back at him, confused.  
"There is more. I have stopped for a reason." They looked at him expectantly. "Are you sure, that you are willing to hear the rest of this. It will be both sad and difficult to bear."  
They thought about this. They didn't want to hear anything sad. Not now that they got new families. But, they thought, with those new families, they could stand up to anything. Or so they thought.  
Elrond ended his speech after he got admission to do so. "'But loss they will feel when unknown they will be found to their second homes. Memories they will gain, and memories will they lose. Life will proceed from where it ceased. Ageless it will have been, but many years will be lost. Should they succeed, the world will be free. Should they fail, the world will end.'"  
They stared. "That's deep, man. Way deep."  
Angeline resisted telling Aaron to shut up. She stared at the ground. "No one will remember us," she murmured softly. No one except Elrond heard her and he looked at her with pity.  
James was in a somewhat similar state. He didn't want to forget or be forgotten, but he knew that this, Middle Earth, would be his home from now on. He had a past there too, and that would be remembered. It would never truly make a difference.  
Aaron took the news - although no one knew it - the hardest. He missed his home and family already. Maybe he had a life in middle earth, but knowing that he had a life somewhere else in which no one knew him, hurt him. He had never felt so alone in his life. True, his friends were there, but they had each other. He would always be the odd one out. Always.  
Until then, the hobbits had remained silent, but a question had come to the ringbearer Frodo's mind. He voiced it, "Does this mean that they will be coming with us on our quest?"  
Elrond turned his head to him with a solemn look on his face. "I wish it not, but what has to be, has to be. They will journey with you. I hope that they will take only the route with Boromir to Gondor, but the choice is for them to make in the end." He exited the room to go into the Hall.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The three teens were instantly bombarded by questions from the entire Fellowship: Did they remember who they were? Did they want to go on the journey? Who were they? What was the other world like? It went on, and on until finally: Could they fight?  
Angeline smiled. Could they fight. Hell yeah! James had an archery class in grade ten, and was great at it. He supposed that the elven blood might have helped a little. Aaron had taken fencing class at the local community center. Unfortunately, Angeline had no weaponry training at all, but she did have a belt in karate. Just because it was only a white belt didn't mean that they were better than her.... right?  
"But why would they teach a female to fight?" Gimli asked disdainfully. "Don't they understand the weakness of women?"  
Aaron grinned pompously, "yeah, Angel. Don't they understand the weakness of women? You're weak, aren't you?"  
She looked at Aaron with fire in her eyes. Aaron looked once more at her in surprise. She blushed and looked down while she answered Gimli, "in the other world, women and men are regarded as equal." She looked at Gimli wryly, "and the best way to get yourself called a chauvinistic pig and get beaten up by a mob of angry women, and possibly their significant others, is by calling them weak."  
The entire Fellowship was awed. "Men and women are equal? How does life work there?" an amazed Merry asked bashfully.  
James laughed and Angeline looked at him for help. "Whoa! No! You can handle this on your own Xena," he announced quickly. "Thanks," Angeline mumbled. Looking at all the Fellowship, she smiled. "We are equal. Unless you want an enemy for the rest of your journey, I suggest that you accept that."  
Legolas said thoughtfully, "we could train her in the ways of self defense."  
"No." That was Boromir. "There is no way I am allowing you to train. It would be too dangerous for you to fight with us."  
She began to argue with him, "yeah, but you have to see what level I'm at in training anyway because I'm going on this quest with you, and I have to be able to defend myself. . . right?"  
Boromir was about to retort back when help arrived from an unexpected source. Unexpectedly, Frodo said, "Why not give her a chance? The end result will only help us, not harm. It should be no problem to train her. What I mean is that as far as I know, I have no training at all. If we are going to learn how to defend ourselves," he said referring to the hobbits. "I do not see why she cannot learn at the same time. And she says that she can fight a little."  
Gimli interrupted, "And what if she cannot fight at all? What if she is creating a story?"  
Angeline looked at Gimli in anger. Her voice was low as she said dangerously, "what is it with you people? Are you cave men or something? It's like: moving on from the stone ages now. Can't lady Arwen fight, or something?" She didn't wait for an answer. "If she can, why can't I?"  
She looked at them moodily, then turned and left the room before anyone could say anything.  
James looked at Aaron and raised his eyebrows, "what's up with her? She even dissed you, and she's practically afraid of you." Aaron shrugged and looked at the vacated spot that where she had been standing in wonder.  
  
Chapter 6 Angeline panted as she strung another arrow up. "Okay, the notch goes here.... and I point it like this..." she pointed the arrow at the target. "Here we go. Concentrate. You can do this. You have to show those fools who they think they're kidding. Women can't fight? Hah - no wait, you're getting distracted. Alright.... steady.... steady...go!"  
She let the arrow go, and it flew in a perfect arc before landing flat in front of her target. She sighed. Running a hand through her hair, she walked quickly over to her arrow. There were seventeen other arrows lying strewn about around her. She sat down on the ground next to them and thought.  
"Okay, lets see. I can't seem to get the arrow to the target." she stopped thinking and started talking to herself. "That means that there isn't enough strength behind my arrows. If I pull the string back more, maybe then I can at least get it there."  
She jogged back to the thirty-meter line after collecting her arrows. She picked her bow up from the stand and held it up. Without putting in an arrow, she pulled the string back as far as she could without trying to break the bow. She sighed to herself.  
"I'm being an idiot. The stupid thing isn't going to break. I have to pull it further. That wouldn't have gotten an arrow past three feet. Idiot!" She prepared herself and pulled as hard as her tired muscles would allow her. The bow creaked loudly, and she yelped at the thought of breaking it and let it go. It dropped to the ground and lay there.  
She stood staring at the bow on the floor. Suddenly, she started laughing to herself. "Great, now I'm afraid of a bow! What am I gonna be afraid of next? A bee?" Of course, a bee would decide at that point to fly past her, buzzing loudly. That only cracked her up more, and she stood in the middle of the training ground alone, surrounded by the trees, laughing hysterically.  
Unbeknownst to her, someone watched her from behind the trees. The figure chuckled to herself as she watched Angeline call herself an idiot. Amused, she observed Angeline's defiant attempts on getting archery correct. She looked at the sky. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, and she admired the young girl's dedication. She decided to stay and observe the young girl longer.  
Angeline took a deep breath and pulled back the arrow. The muscles in her arm screamed protestingly, but she ignored that and focused on her target. She steadied the bow and aimed. She didn't move as she held her position.  
A breeze swished around her, as she stayed frozen in place. The leaves shuffled in the trees, and flew around her on the ground. She cocked an ear to the gentle wind and nodded as though listening to something.  
But whatever it was that the girl could hear, the silent figure could not. She stood in wonder as to what the girl heard that she could not. The figure stood quietly for several minutes. Still, nothing came.  
Wait! Who was that? Someone was coming into the clearing. Who was it? No, there was more than one person. Seven? No. Eleven!?!! That was odd, but not unusual. If it had been midday, or perhaps in the afternoon she wouldn't have been surprised, but at seven in the morning? They would reach the clearing in less than a minute. But how could the girl have heard it? Obviously it was that which she was listening to only minutes before. How?  
  
Angeline looked once more at her target and aimed. The arrow flew and hit her target with a thud. "Yes!" she cried in happiness. "Perfect." It hadn't hit the bull's eye, but at least she had hit the target.  
She pulled out another arrow. She notched an arrow and pulled back. Aiming for the center this time, she let go. The arrow flew into the second ring from the outside. She jumped for joy.  
"You know if you tried to hit an orc with that, they would laugh at you," a low voice drawled.  
Angeline stiffened. She ignored the voice and pulled out another arrow. She notched that one and was about to draw when the voice interrupted her again. "If you can't use an arrow, why do you bother? You're just wasting everyone's time," Aaron's voice said haughtily. He and the rest of the fellowship had just walked into the clearing. They planed on beginning to train, and chose half past seven to start.  
Sighing, she nodded slowly and put down her arrow. She picked up her bundle of arrows and clutched her bow. She did not look up as she shuffled past them all to leave. Her head was down, and she stumbled as she walked by.  
Aragorn, who assumed she was crying started to reprimand Aaron. "You shouldn't talk to a lady in such a manner. She deserves respect, and as long as you have been here, I have not seen you give her any."  
Aaron glared at her form as she walked away. "Yeah, well, I don't think she deserves any respect. What she deserves is a reality check. Its not my fault that the check comes in the form of any insult," he grumbled.  
Aragorn looked at him sternly. He was about to continue his lecture when he was interrupted by Pippin. "Wha's she doin'?" he asked curiously.  
They watched as Angeline put her bow down, and picked an arrow from her bundle. She had not left the clearing, but had walked to the farthest target and was about to start practicing there.  
Aaron looked at her perplexedly as though confused as to why she had not left yet. He ambled over to her and started talking to her. Well, arguing with her was more like it. But it was actually a one sided argument considering how she was completely ignoring him. He thought that she was not responding out of fear and continued making fun and provoking her.  
"It's not like you're good at it or anything."  
No response. Angeline just picked up her bow and notched an arrow.  
"You really are wasting our time."  
She pulled the string.  
"You're really starting to piss me off. You know what? I think that you are the most worthless insect on the face of this planet. You are so pathetic, trying to fight with the big boys. You'll just fall and start crying."  
She aimed.  
"I wonder when you're gonna start crying."  
She steadied her arrow.  
"Come on...cry."  
She stared hard at the target.  
"Cry!"  
She was about to let go of the arrow when an idea came to her. She smiled secretively and concentrated.  
She let the arrow fly, and it hit the bull's eye, right in the center.  
Aaron stared at her in shock. "How...?"  
She smiled coldly and said, "It was your face that I pictured there as the target." She waited for his reaction. It came: his eyes widened to the point of no return. "Next time I'll pull my arrow further back for more force and drive it in a little deeper."  
If Angeline thought his eyes couldn't widen anymore, she was wrong. They were nearly a third wider than before. "Hmm," she thought. "I wonder how much wider they can get."  
"Yeah. And lets just see what happens when I picture an orc as you. That should be very interesting."  
Aaron's eyes did not get wider, because his expression had turned from one of shock to one of scorn. "That's a laugh. You and a sword? Last time you tried, you nearly sliced yourself in half. And that was with a foil."  
Angeline glared at him. "Go to hell." He grinned wickedly in response, knowing fully well that he had won the battle. She turned away from him walked towards the target to retrieve her arrow, but when she got there, it had already been removed.  
"Looking for this, my lady?" a soft musical voice said disconcertingly. Out of the shadows of the trees stepped a tall blonde haired elf. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to have this removed, but I just had to see your expression when you saw it wasn't there." Angeline looked at him unemotionally.  
By the time that the elf had started to speak, the other members of the fellowship who had been listening attentively to the argument had joined with Aaron. They did not say anything yet, but watched the exchange between Angeline and the elf.  
"Oh...it's you Finril." Angeline said uninterestedly. "Can I have my arrow back?" she asked impatiently. Finril just stood smiling at her. She looked at him pointedly. "Yeah. Okay...hello in there.... Anyone home?" she asked, snapping her fingers in his face. He just bowed politely and walked past her -with the arrow- and towards the fellowship. Angeline made a face at the now vacated spot that the elf had just been standing in.  
The figure in the woods smiled at the sight and waited longer.  
Angeline turned around with fire in her eyes. She stalked over to Finril and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't turn around, but kept walking to the fellowship. When he got there, he commenced a conversation with James.  
"So you are beginning to learn how to fight, are you?" he asked with contempt. He looked James up and down. It seemed that what he saw did not satisfy him and he rolled his eyes arrogantly. James saw this and did nothing.  
But Finril was not done yet, and he turned to Aaron. Aaron stared back at him coolly as he took inspection of him. When Finril smirked as he said, "so this is the future prince of men," Aaron raised his chin in defiance. "Well, he doesn't look like much now does he? Let's hope he can do better than the future king can. Still a child he is. I wonder what kind of damage he expects to do on an orc. Perhaps sting it like a bee? Just like a useless insect to be swatted away. Can he even hold a sword the correct way?" Finril did not wait for an answer and he turned around when he felt a tapping on his shoulder again.  
"Yes my dear lady," he said smoothly. Angeline raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."  
Angeline said quickly, "I want my arrow back."  
Finril smiled slyly. "Well, my darling, you will just have to get it back from me, won't you?"  
Angeline took a deep breath to control her anger. "Did you just call me your darling? Yeah, well here's a news flash. If you don't give me my arrow back, I will take it from you by force."  
Finril smirked. "That, my darling, is exactly what I want you to do. Take it by force. Let me see what kind of *force* is within Middle Earth's most beautiful woman."  
Boromir raged, "what are you trying to-"  
Angeline who put a hand out to stop him from advancing interrupted him. "Alright."  
Aaron was watching the entire thing with narrowed eyes. He had no idea how Angel expected to get her arrow off of that elf. He himself wouldn't be able to do it, so how could she? Maybe she could though, considering how she was acting so differently now. Before she would never speak back to anyone. Now she was making threats. Something was different about her.  
But Aaron didn't want her to get hurt. As much as he treated her badly, he didn't want that. That would be unfair for her. And he never really hated her. Just thought she needed to be stronger. Now it seemed she was just that.  
Aaron stepped forward, "no. I'm not gonna let you fight with this guy. It would be an unfair match. You could-"  
"Aww," Angeline interrupted. "Aaron, that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me! I-" Finril laughed. "Was this little boy making fun of the little girl?" Angeline glared at him and continued, "what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was - and by the way, that's not what you were saying last night when you were so insistent on tucking me in good night yesterday. In case I am mistaken, I had to get Elrohir, who thankfully was passing by, to drag you out - anyway, that was the sweetest thing because I totally know that I am so much better than this ignorant, stupid, spineless elf who wouldn't fight in fear of getting dirt on his hair."  
James came and towered over Finril. "Did you go into my sister's room last night? Be careful what you say because I am not a very forgiving elf."  
Angeline got in between the two and said, smiling, "boys, boys, stop arguing amongst yourselves. James, this is between blondie and me over here. I would have you respect my space and allow me to deal with this on my own, please."  
"But Angeline-"  
"No buts, James - Lasgalen." She turned back to Finril. "Okay Finril. I want my arrow back, and if I don't get it, I will be forced to do this," and with that she swung her fist at his jaw. He easily dodged it and sent a swift kick to her stomach.  
Angeline fell to the ground, seeing stars. "Damn. One more time," and she swung at him again in the same place. He ducked again, but as predicted, he kicked her in the side. Well, actually, he tried to kick her in the side. She was expecting that and did a roundhouse kick to his back after dodging his attack.  
He fell to his knees, and tried to get up immediately. Unfortunately for him, she had prepared for that and picked up her arrow and had it pointed to the back of his neck, gripped tightly in her fist.  
"If you try to attack me again, this arrow will be protruding from the back of your neck," she warned. She held it there for several seconds before straightening and handing the arrow to James.  
She looked at Finril who was staring back at her furiously. "So this is Finril of the Elves?" Finril looked at her with wide eyes. "Well, he doesn't look like much now does he? Let's hope he can do better than losing to a little girl. Thinks he's all-powerful, does he? I wonder what kind of damage he expects to do me. Perhaps sting it like a bee would? Just like a useless insect to be swatted away. Can he even hold a sword the correct way?" she drawled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lets hope I never have to see you again."  
Finril rose to his feet. His hand rose as though about to strike Angeline, but she just laughed in his face. "Stay out of my way," she warned as she stepped backwards. Turning to Boromir she said, "so what are you going to train us in first?"  
  
Wowzers! That was long. Hope ya don't mind a little arrogant elf bashing. I sure didn't cause he was an ass. Definitely deserved it, don't ya think?  
  
By the way, thank you to all the reviewers who actually DID review my story before. If you liked it before, you will like it now because although it is really much the same, it has more details and more character involvement. I really figured out that the other one was, *sob* too Mary sue. I could just cry thinking about it. I hope you liked it.  
  
Wannabe 


	2. Author's Note!

Hey Peeps!!!  
  
Well, first of all, I want to thank all my reviewers: you wonderful, wonderful people! I wouldn't be here without you!!!! Secondly, I want to let you know that I wont be updating for quite a while because a) I lost EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!!!!!! And b) I am taking summer school so I don't have the time to write them up!!!!!! =(  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience!!!! Promise to write as soon as possible!!! Cya Wannabe. 


End file.
